


Aries and Capricorn

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Hidge Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hidge Week 2018, Horoscopes, IN SPACE!, One Shot, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Hunk and Pidge have a conversation about their zodiac signs, which quickly turns awkward.





	Aries and Capricorn

“Oh wow,” Hunk said, not realizing that his intercom was on.  
  
“What is it?” Pidge asked.  
  
Hunk blushed and sighed. “We’re close to the star Deneb Algedi.”  
  
For a few moments, neither one of them said anything, they just flew their two lions through space, returning from a reconnaissance mission. Then Pidge asked, “That’s in Capricorn, right?”  
  
Hunk tried to say something, but his surprise kept him from getting any words out. Eventually he said, “Yeah, how did you know that?”  
  
Pidge laughed. “Hunk, I’ve been fascinated by the stars my entire life.” There was a short pause, and then she said, “And in the zodiac and horoscopes for just as long.”  
  
Hunk couldn’t believe what he heard. “Wait, you are into horoscopes? I thought your family was way too logical for that.”  
  
Pidge shrugged, and when she realized that Hunk could see her, said, “I just think that it’s fun when what it says is correct, and especially those times when it’s so wildly off that it doesn’t describe me at all.”  
  
“When’s your birthday?” Hunk asked.  
  
“April third.”  
  
Hunk thought, then said, “So an Aries.” He laughed. “Bold, unstoppable, stubborn, loves being number one. Certainly sounds like you.”  
  
“Ha ha, very funny,” Pidge replied.  
  
“Aries also hate anyone touching their toys, so I guess that explains why you were so upset with me touching your equipment the day Shiro crashed down.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I get it.” Pidge shook her head. “And since you recognized this star, I’m guessing you’re a Capricorn?”  
  
“January thirteenth,” Hunk said.  
  
“Well, it’s an Earth sign,” Pidge said, “so I guess that explains why the Yellow Lion chose you.  
  
“Let’s see, what is a Capricorn like? Very loyal and family minded, so the Heart of Voltron. But can be pessimistic.”  
  
“You call it pessimism,” Hunk said, “I call it being realistic.”  
  
“Like all pessimists say,” Pidge shot back.  
  
Hunk rolled his eyes, then remembered something. He quickly went through his lion’s computer, and after a few moments of searching, was able to find more on Earth astrology. “I have more info pulled up. Do you remember anyone else’s birthday?”  
  
Pidge stayed silent for a moment, then said, “No, sorry. You?”  
  
“I think Lance might be a Cancer, but I don’t remember right now. I guess we’ll have to ask them when we get back,” Hunk replied  
  
Pidge spoke before she realized what she was saying. “You could always check our sign’s love compatibility.”  
  
Neither one of them said anything for a long time, acting as if Pidge hadn’t actually said what she did.  
  
It was Hunk who broke the silence. “I just remembered, Lance’s birthday is July twenty-eighth.”  
  
“So a Leo,” Pidge replied, “does that fit him?”  
  
“Well, Leo’s ruling planet is the Sun, and Lance does think that everything revolves around him.”  
  
“Sounds accurate,” Pidge said, both of them grateful to find a different topic than their compatibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidge Week Day 5, Stars


End file.
